


Warmth

by FreyReh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS AU: Killian has some fun with his new greenhorn deckhand… then a surprising turn of events has his and a certain mermaid’s night being even better…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

for [duckduckgrayezz](http://tmblr.co/mZAWohPqIFist1UHS71eoaw) who asked me a LONG time ago for some CS action featuring mermaid!Emma… so here it is!

Title: Warmth  
Summary: Killian has some fun with his new greenhorn deckhand… then a surprising turn of events has his and a certain mermaid’s night being even better…  
Rated: light M  
Setting: AU, no Milah, no Rumple…

Dis: I don’t own ouat

.

.

.

The waters were still, the lack of wind in their sails disheartening as the Jolly very slowly drifted over the clear surface which reflected the night sky. Stars dotted the glass-like surface and the moon provided light for the areas the glow of the lanterns did not reach. Killian Jones sighed, one hand on the spoke of the wheel while the other dug into the deep pocket of his leather coat to pull out a wrapped piece of dried meat. Beside him, the newest member of his crew, was patching up nets they used to fish for dinner when days from any port. Tanner was his name, and his fingers were starting to cramp Killian could tell, but the lad had heart and was pushing through to finish the nets. 

“Boy.” The deckhand jumped and looked up. “Come here.”

Tanner dropped the nets, failing at secretly massaging the soreness out of his hand, and shuffled towards his captain. Jones pointed up at the stars, his blue eyes on the lad while he did so. 

“Our heading? Despite no wind we still drift with the pull of the sea.”

“Uh…” The boy looked up at the stars. “W-West?”

“Aye,” said Killian, now looking up at the stars, catching one darting off and falling somewhere. With the lanterns glow reflected off the empty sails, the sweet scent of smoke from Smee below, and the salt of the sea tantalizing his senses he was content. Happy, almost. “How do you know?”

“The stars,” said Tanner. “There, the swan, always flying towards the rising sun, we are pointed in the opposite direction.”

“Good… Good…” Killian was about to say more, but a splash in the distance had he and the boy twisting their heads to look over the port side. He hoped he was right on whom the mystery swimmer was, but it wasn’t until he took out his looking glass and saw the familiar tail submerging under the water with a flash of blonde hair that he was certain. “Be absolutely quiet, lad…”

“S-Sir?” whispered the boy, brown eyes wide with fear as a soft giggle was heard from the depths below. He took a closer step towards Killian, hands now wringing with fear more than pain. “W-What is it?”

“The worst creature imaginable. With sharp teeth that will rip the flesh from your bones and sharp nails that will rip out your eyes.” A soft giggle had him knowing she had heard him. “You hear her, Tanner?”

“Y-Yes…” said the lab, stepping towards the railing, making Killian put a clawed hand to his shoulder and pull him back. 

“Don’t!” Smee looked up from his pipe, smirking before continuing smoking. He kicked at the ankle of another sharpening his blade and upon getting the pirates attention he nodded up towards Killian and Tanner. “Do not get too close, boy, lest you wish to be pulled down into the depths and drown.”

“W-What is it?”

“The worst thing imaginable…” Killian turned serious eyes towards Tanner. “Mermaid.”

“M-Mermaids?”

“Aye…” Killian put a finger up to his lips, the large rings glinting in the darkness as he reached for his sword. “Be very quiet…”

More giggling from the waters followed by a playful splash and a slap against the hull of the boat. The boy squeaked with fear but then straightened his shoulders and clenched his jaw before pulling his own dagger from his boot. He’d fight to the death for his captain, despite being scared shitless at the moment. Deathly silent, they waited, until a loud bang against the boat had the boy jumping and Killian laughing, sheathing his sword. 

The boy blinked at him in question. “Captain?”

“Put that away before you hurt someone, lad.”

“B-But the mermaid!”

“Harmless.”

“Now, I wouldn’t say _harmless_ ,” came a sultry voice from behind them making man and boy twist around. A woman stood before them with curly blonde hair dripping water onto the planks. Her breasts were covered with a contraption made of shells and other precious stones and where her tail used to be was now bare, pale legs. A shredded piece of material that matched her tail color covered her delicate parts, interwoven stones glittering as she walked. Killian smiled, dimples and eyes crinkling with mirth as the boy stood in front of him to protect his captain. “Oh aren’t you _precious_ …”

“Away, Beast!” shouted the boy making the mermaid scoff. 

“Killian, I grow irritated with the constant games you play with your crew.” She put her hands on her hips, the large bracelet she had stolen from the sea witch Regina to be granted the ability to walk on land gleaming. The opals and pearls always caught his eye, and he knew he could fetch a hell of a price for it, but he did not wish to steal from her. “Call him off.”

“Be at ease boy,” said Killian, clapping him on the back before walking toward her. “She is a friend.”

“But… You said…”

“He was making a mockery of you, boy,” shouted Smee. “Back to the nets! The Captain expects good work from you!”

“Y-Yes Sir,” said the boy, blushing and looking down at his feet before returning to the nets, embarrassed. 

“The poor youngling,” said the mermaid, as the Captain drew close. She could feel his heat, and she looked up through her lashes to offer him a coy smile. “You are so cruel.”

“Oh, Emma, that is not the half of it,” he said, wrapping an arm around her bare waist, pulling her closer, her damp hands resting against the blood red vest beneath his jacket. “Does your father know you are here? I do not wish for the King of the Seas to sink my ship.”

“Father and I have come to an understanding…” She wrapped her arms around his neck, up on her bare toes now, taking in his spicy scent. “He wants me happy. _You_ make me happy, and so you and your comrades are safe. Plus, I think now that I have the bracelet he fears I will leave if I do not get my way.”

“Mmm… Works for me,” he answered, ringed fingers now twisted the ends of her wet hair. 

“Though he was sour about it all, I know he is happy that I am happy…” Her cool lips grazed over his warm ones. “With you.”

“Perhaps we should take ourselves to my bedchambers…” He grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose. “We do not wish to scar the youth.”

Emma laughed, taking his hand and letting him guide her below. She sighed as the warmth of his private quarters seeped into her skin. Life below in the sea was, at the best of times, dark and cold. Her kingdom was great and all, and she loved the sea, but she also yearned for warmth. The sun, the earth, and the Captain before her. 

“Finally,” he murmured, hands at her lower back, pulling her in once more. Her own hands clenched against the leather of his coat, pulling him closer as well as lips met. She sighed as his hands wandered. Up her back, through her hair, down over her hips and backside. She giggled as she tugged his heavy coat off, fingers now on the buttons as the warm flush danced across her cheeks. “You are so beautiful.”

She paused, looking up at him with sparkling eyes as the red vest hung open to reveal a thin, button up shirt with not many buttons fastened. She reached behind her to undo the fasteners of the material that covered her breasts and she let it fall, earning a groan as his palms eagerly covered her breasts, palms sliding over tight, budding flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers dug into the material of the vest once more. 

“Pleasure me, Captain,” she demanded, lips crashing to his, pressing him towards the neatly made bed. She pushed him, making him tumble back  legs hanging off the edge of the bed as she climbed on top of him. “Make me warm for you…”

“Ah, Lass, your wish is my command…”

Later, among the rumpled sheets, the two lovers lay in an embrace. Her fingertips danced and swirled over his chest, nails scratching against the prickly hairs there. He lay with one arm propping his head up against the pillow while his free hand lazily ran up and down the length of her spine. She sighed, burrowing in against him, lips pressing against his sensitive ribs. 

“You alright, Princess?”

“Hmm?” She looked up at him, a lazy smile as she hummed once more in the affirmative, snuggling against him once more. “Why do you ask?”

“You are… Quiet…”

Normally, after their dalliance, she spoke of business in the kingdom or some sea creature she had to battle. Tonight, she was silent. It was odd, and out of place, and he couldn’t help but to wonder if something was amiss. 

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Us… You.”

“And the amazing lovemaking we just accomplished?” he asked with a smug grin and a cock of his eyebrow, making her laugh. 

“That, and other things,” she said, propping her head up with her hand to stare up at him. “I was asked a serious question from my mother today.”

“Oh?”

“My brother is young, still a babe, and I… I am of marrying age, have been for quite some time…” 

Killian shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. “And?”

“She asked of my plans…” Emma looked up, her green eyes capturing his blue. “ _Our_ plans…”

“Emma…” he looked down, suddenly unsure, fingers clenching in the sheets while doubt clouded his mind. 

“I know. Its stupid. Forget I said anything. I’m a mermaid, and princess and you… you…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say now. 

“Continue,” he said, suddenly serious, voice hardening. “I am nothing but a pirate…”

“Killian.” He sighed, laying back and closing his eyes. “It’s not like that.”

“Of course it is…” Suddenly her warmth, her happiness, was starting to flicker and cool. “I am not good enough for you, am I?”

“Do you love me?” she asked. 

He froze. Love? It wasn’t a question he asked, a question he pondered. He knew nothing of it. His mother left him when he was just a babe, his father abandoned him… His brother… The one person he loved, had left as well due to a callous king. He grew up alone most of his life, and for years he grew colder and colder until she came… The light that put his darkness at bay. 

“You know I do,” he answered, opening his eyes now to see her biting her already kiss-swollen lip. 

“You have yet to say it…” she said, holding her chin up proudly now, but he saw her fear dancing in her eyes. The fear that what he was telling he was not the truth. 

“As have you,” he countered. She sat up then, sheets falling to her waist, her dried hair obscuring the view of her tantalizing skin. Her hand pressed against the area over his heart, and her face suddenly turned serious. “Emma…”

“I, Emma, Princess of the Northern Seas, love _you_ Killian Jones.” He felt a building lump in his chest, and a tightness in his heart. “I have for quite some time.”

It was his turn to sit up, and cup her face in his hands. He looked at her seriously, blue eyes flickering over her while his thumbs caressed the apples of her cheeks. 

“And I, Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger, love you, too, Emma of the Northern Seas.”

Their lips met, and a powerful wave of magic washed over them, filling them with love and light. _Warmth_. When they broke apart they knew what it had meant. True Love. They had found true love, and both smiled then laughed as they fell back into the bed together. 

Tomorrow they would worry about how it would work, but for tonight… They would celebrate finding their other half. Their soulmate. 

Their warmth. 

**END**


End file.
